Sho's Protector
by Alberstar
Summary: What if Nishimiya Shouko had a wolf demon protector to look after her?


_Kami damned ningens, now I remember why I hate them so fucking much. I never should've trusted that damn ningen in the first place._ I collapsed in the snow outside a ningen home. I hated them with a passion, my big brother was right they bring nothing but trouble and heartache.

"Sesshy, I wish I had listened to you, you were always right." I looked up at the sky one last time before closing my eyes as the snow started to fall. With luck, I would be buried in the one thing that reminded me of my lost family. _Kami I pray to you one last time for you to bury me in this snow here as my final resting spot, I've been a good demon throughout my life, never have I done any wrong to another being of your creation, I've made amends for my past mistakes and for that please grant me one last wish._ I slowed down my breathing and fell into a light sleep so to die peacefully.

~3rd POV~

As that she-wolf demoness laid in the snow, an old woman saw her and waited until she was in a full sleep to carry her inside her home. This human was Ito Nishimiya and this wolf would be a great help in the future to her family.

"Poor thing must have been attacked, but who could do something this cruel to such a majestic creature." Ito got up to get what medical supplies she had before cleaning the wounds on the poor creature while being careful not to wake her up.

"Wash the blood and dirt away be rough to get the dirt out but gentle enough so not to harm her more, Yaeko."

"Yes, I know mother."

"Then why are you scrubbing her hard enough where she flinches in her sleep." Yaeko stopped and threw her hands into the air before leaving to who knows where.

"I swear it's either her hormones or her pent-up frustration. But I promise not to let her harm you any longer, Ookami-sama." With that, she slowly bandaged up the wolf's torso, the middle of her front right leg, and the lower portion of her hind left. After that, she left to cook a special soup for the injured demon in her home for when she awoke.

Five months later

~Arianna's/ Ookami's POV~

I groaned softly when the light finally hit my eyes. At first, I snarled in pain before slowly adjusting to the brightness. _Fuck how long have I been out and why am I not dead?_ I looked around and sniffed the air grimacing at the scents. _Kami I **NEED** a bath, I reek of humans, hormones, and the stench of both death and not bathing for years. _Slowly very slowly I tried to get up before my legs gave out causing me to fall to the ground, cursing like a sailor that would make any woman's ears burn redder than blood or the solar flares. I sighed in frustration and laid on my least injured side and tries to go back to sleep. _Kami I don't understand why did you save me? Don't you want me to die to join my family or do you have something else planned for me? If so what? Why am I here in this **disgusting** human dwelling? _At that my fur bristled as I smelled one of **them**. Immediately my eyes snapped open and turned completely bloodshot red, as I growled. But in front of me stood an old woman. I was perplexed she stood before me unnerved and unfazed as if I was nothing more than a teething pup. She moved closer to me as I backed away bearing my fangs more to expose them saying I meant business if she didn't stop. But what she did next confused me to the point of being both predictable yet unpredictable. She places her hand next to my nose and offered me a meal. I blinked in both surprise but mainly in confusion.

"Easy I mean you no harm at all Ookami-sama." I huffed and snapped my fangs near her hand but still, she was unnerved.

"I know that you have been hurt more than words can describe, but please I mean you no physical, mental, nor emotional harm. Now if you let... no, if you trust me I can clean your wounds again." I groaned but nodded my head stiffly before sniffing the bowel of food near my front paws. _This woman is very strange but I guess I do owe her even though I still seek death but...it feels nice to have a gentle heart lamb_ ((for those of you that know the reference leave a comment from where she's from and I'll add you to the story.)) _She reminds me of...no she couldn't...could she? But that would be she's...why did you curse me Kami._

"They're all done and you're welcome Ookami-sama."

"Thank you." The old woman looked at me surprised before smiling and pushing the bowel closer before leaving, but not without a few words.

"If you like you may stay as long as you need." Again I looked at her and blinked. _Humans such peculiar beings, but then again I'm a demon from the warring states era like I can judge._ I chuckled silently to myself before starting to eat the woman's cooking. _I've tasted this before but how does she... she must be related to my family only one person could know this recipe unless passed down from me to her ancestors to her._ My ears twitched when I heard heavy steps walking into my little area. Another woman but this time years younger but rich in the midsection. _She's pregnant...interesting. Is this why you had that woman save me Kami? For her newborn...is it?_


End file.
